Our Story
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Ini, adalah sebuah kisah... "... Kami ingin tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si pangeran es berawal, kalian sudah pacaran selama 4 tahun ini dan kau bahkan belum menceritakan apapun pada kami," ujar Ino panjang lebar.


**Our Story**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Koridor sekolah tampak lengang, bel yang memang sudah berbunyi sekitar 4 jam yang lalu membuat tak lagi banyak murid berkeliaran di kawasan Konoha _High_. Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup, ya, seperti biasanya setelah batas kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang diizikankan sekolah. Seorang pemuda Hyuuga berjalan keluar dari ruang OSIS, wajah tampannya tampak sedikit lelah setelah mengerjakan proposal yang harus diserahkan besok. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan tidur. Maka Neji mempercepat langkahnya, melewati koridor lantai dua yang tak berpenghuni. Namun, tiba-tiba ia berhenti, meski lirih, Neji masih bisa mendengar suara isak tangis, tepat di depan kelasnya sendiri –kelas 2-3, padahal semua pintu telah dikunci oleh penjaga sekolah. Pemuda itu melihat jendela yang tampak sedikit terbuka dan menaikinya, menginjakkan kaki di meja terdekat. Dan dengan segera, ia mendapati seseorang dengan seragam _sailor_ yang menoleh kaget padanya.

"Tenten?" ujar Neji kala melihat gadis yang tampak berantakan itu, mata cokelatnya dipenuhi air mata dan rambut cepol duanya yang biasanya rapi tampak berantakan, bahkan satu cepolannya telah lepas dan membuat gadis itu tampak lebih kusut lagi. Tenten adalah teman sekelasnya sejak 1 bulan lalu –Konoha _High _selalu mengubah kelas dan mengacaknya setiap tahun, setahu Neji ia ceria dan sedikit tomboi, entah, Neji tak terlalu mengenalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji datar, gadis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menghapus air mata dengan kedua tangan.

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Tenten dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku masih ingin di sini, kau duluan saja," jawab Tenten, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih mantap. Gadis itu masih membelakanginya, memeluk lutut di atas jajaran meja dekat jendela.

"Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup," kata Neji.

"Aku tahu, aku akan tetap di sini." Tenten menundukkan kepalanya, "Pergilah."

.

.

.

Suasana kembali hening setelah dirasanya Neji meninggalkan kelas. Tenten menghela napas, menyesal telah terlihat begitu lemah di depan orang lain, dan merutuki dirinya yang dengan seenaknya menyimpulkan bahwa sudah tidak ada orang di koridor lantai dua. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, ia lelah, sangat lelah. Kedua orang tuanya tak henti-hentinya bertengkar di rumah, semua permasalahan kecil menjadi begitu besar. Kejadian itu sebenarnya terjadi sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tapi, rasanya sekarang-sekarang ini pertengkaran mereka semakin memuncak.

Tenten mendesah, sejak dulu orang tuanya tidak pernah mendengar atau menuruti permintaannya, yang mereka fokuskan hanyalah masalah pekerjaan, mereka hampir tidak pernah peduli pada Tenten. Bahkan, sejak ia bisa mengingat, orang yang selalu menemaninya adalah sang paman, kakak ibunya yang meninggal saat usia gadis itu 10 tahun.

.

"_Tou-san! Tou-san! Tou-san sudah pulang!" kata Tenten, berlari menghampiri sang ayah yang memasuki halaman rumah setelah hampir 1 bulan mendapatkan tugas di luar kota. _

_ "Tou-san kok lama sekali sih?" tanya gadis itu, "Aku kangen Tou-san."_

_ "Tenten, nanti saja ya, sekarang tou-san benar-benar lelah," kata ayahnya, menatap Tenten sambil menyunggingkan senyum lemah. _

_._

_"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Besok kita pergi ke taman ria ya?" tanya Tenten kecil penuh harap._

_ "Kami tidak bisa, besok akan ada rapat penting," kata ayah Tenten, bahkan tanpa menatapnya, tampak sibuk dengan laptopnya._

_ "Paman akan pergi denganmu," kata ibunya._

_ Senyum di wajah Tenten kecil hilang, binar di matanya redup oleh kekecewaan mendalam._

.

_"Kaa-san, bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan PR?"_

_ "Mengerjakan PR?" tanya ibunya._

_ "Ya," jawab Tenten, mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Teman-temannya di sekolah selalu mengatakan ibu mereka selalu membantu dalam penyelesaian PR._

_ Tapi..._

_ "Tenten, bukankah kaa-san sudah memasukkanmu ke tempat les? Kerjakanlah PR-mu di sana, jangan kau sia-siakan itu, ya? Kaa-san harus pergi sekarang." Ibunya menghela napas, lalu melangkahkan kaki menjauhi putrinya yang kini berkaca-kaca._

.

Mereka bahkan tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sufiks _chan_ seperti yang biasanya dilakukan antara orang tua dan anak.

_ Tenten-chan..._

Sungguh, Tenten ingin mendengar suara itu keluar dari mulut ayah atau ibunya, tapi sejauh ini mereka tak pernah mengucapkannya. Hubungan mereka sangatlah kaku. Sejak dulu Tenten menyadari keluarganya berbeda dengan keluarga pada umumnya, ada yang salah, dan ia tak akan pernah bisa memperbaikinya, ya, tak akan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu keluarga kecilnya hancur, ia benar-benar tak berdaya.

Selama ini, Tenten selalu berusaha meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, bahkan sekarang rumah tidak lagi menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuknya. Karena itu, hari ini ia ingin berada di sini saja, suasana di sekolah selalu menenangkannya. Di sekolah ia selalu merasa bebas, Tenten bisa melepas semua kekakuan keluarganya di tempat ini, di mana ia bisa berteman dengan siapapun, bersikap ramah, dan tertawa tanpa beban. Di sekolah, Tenten selalu mencoba melupakan semuanya. Ia menghapus kembali air mata yang entah sejak kapan kembali meleleh, tidak ada gunanya menangis. Ya, tak ada gunanya.

Tenten meluruskan kakinya di meja dan menatap keluar jendela, ke arah langit dimana sang surya mulai tenggelam. Gadis itu menghela napas, "Hari ini cuaca tampak muram _ne_?" ucapnya lirih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hn."

Tenten tersentak saat sebuah suara menjawabnya, "Ke-kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Aku akan menemanimu." Neji menjawab dengan suara datarnya yang biasa. Pemuda itu sudah dalam posisi berbaring di atas dua meja yang disatukan. Jadi, apa yang didengarnya tadi adalah suara meja? Bukan suara Neji yang keluar dari jendela?

Tenten mengernyit, "Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya.

Tapi Neji tidak menjawab, mata lavendernya telah tertutup, dan wajah itu tampak lelah. Jujur, Tenten belum terlalu mengenal pemuda itu, mereka baru saja ditempatkan di kelas yang sama, yang diketahuinya tentang Neji hanyalah bahwa ia sedikit kaku dan dingin.

.

.

.

_Six Year's Later_

.

.

.

"Tenten-_chan_! Selamat ya!" kata seorang gadis berambut biru, tersenyum pada Tenten.

"Masa-masa kuliahmu akhirnya selesai juga!" Kali ini seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menyelamatinya.

"Hah... sepertinya rasanya menyenangkan ya! Aku jadi ingin buru-buru lulus," kata seorang gadis berambut pirang.

Tenten tersenyum, "Terimakasih Hinata, Sakura, Ino, kalian juga akan segera menyusulku tahun depan kok," katanya.

Ketiga gadis itu adalah adik kelas Tenten sejak di SMA, mereka masuk ke kampus yang sama dengannya. Dan, tentu saja, mereka yang dulunya memang sudah saling mengenal itu menjadi lebih dekat. Tenten bahkan membantu mereka di masa orientasi yang keras.

"Ya, tapi satu tahun itu rasanya seperti neraka," kata Ino cemberut.

"Eh, Tenten, sebenaranya kita mengajakmu ke cafe ini bukan hanya untuk merayakan kelulusanmu," kata Sakura, tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata dan Ino.

"Hm? Apa lagi?" tanya Tenten, menyesap minuman dinginnya.

"Ayo Hinata," kata Sakura.

"E-eh, a-aku tidak berani mengatakannya," kata Hinata, entah mengapa wajahnya sedikit merona.

Tenten mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Oh, baiklah, biar aku saja. Kami ingin tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si pangeran es berawal, kalian sudah pacaran selama 4 tahun ini dan kau bahkan belum menceritakan apapun pada kami," ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu aku dan Neji?" tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa lagi?" tanya Ino _sweatdrop_.

Gadis itu tidak buru-buru menjawab, tangannya memutar-mutar sedotan di gelas tingginya, dan iris cokelatnya perlahan tampak menerawang. Mau tak mau perkataan Ino membuatnya teringat lagi pada pertemuannya dengan Neji. Tenten tersenyum, bahkan ia tak percaya bisa menjadi begitu dekat seorang pemuda yang bahkan tak menanyakan apapun padanya setelah melihatnya menangis di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

_Hari itu mereka menghabiskan malam di sekolah tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaannya hingga pagi menjemput keesokan hari. Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak Neji melihatnya menangis. Namun berita itu tak jatuh ke tangan siapapun, tentu, mana mungkin seorang Hyuuga bergosip, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi, hal ini membuatnya gelisah. Maka, gadis itu melangkakan kakinya ke ruang OSIS._

_ "Permisi, apakah Neji ada di sini?" tanya Tenten begitu membuka pintu dan mendapati beberapa anggota OSIS di dalamnya._

_ "Oh, Tenten-san, sebentar ya," kata Naruto, "Neji! Ada yang memanggilmu nih!" teriak pemuda itu._

_ Hyuuga Neji bangkit dari kursinya di sisi terjauh ruangan._

_ "Neji..." kata gadis itu setelah Neji ada di hadapannya. Bodoh, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Tenten hanya gelisah karena ada orang lain yang mengetahui sisi lain dari dirinya. Sisi yang tak pernah ingin Tenten tunjukkan pada orang lain._

_ Masih tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, gadis itu bergeming._

_ "Jangan khawatir."_

_ Tenten membeku, sejenak ia merasa sorot mata dan suara Neji melembut sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkannya kembali ke ruang OSIS. _

.

_ Gadis itu menyelinap ke dalam kelasnya untuk kedua kali. Lagi-lagi, pertengkaran hebat kedua orang tuanya membuat Tenten ingin menenangkan diri di sekolah. Tapi, kali ini pikirannya tak hanya terpaku pada hal itu, entah mengapa perkataan Neji sekitar sebulan lalu terus berputar di kepalanya._

_ Jangan khawatir?_

_ Apa maksudnya?_

_ Entah, Tenten tak tahu. Gadis itu menaiki sebuah meja dekat jendela, menatap kawasan Konoha High yang begitu sepi._

_ "Kau berencana menginap di sini lagi?"_

_ Tenten menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Neji yang membuka jendela._

_ Lagi. Malam itu Neji menemaninya dalam hening. Tanpa sedikitpun menanyakan alasan Tenten tidak pulang ke rumahnya._

.

.

.

Sejak itu, Neji selalu menemaninya saat Tenten merasa pulang ke rumah bukan hal yang tepat. Di dalam kelas, mereka hanya akan terdiam, menikmati keheningan malam yang begitu damai. Bahkan, terkadang, taburan bintang dan sang rembulan turut menemani mereka, memperlihatkan sinarnya yang menakjubkan. Bulan demi bulan berlalu, dan akhirnya dengan perlahan, apa yang ia sembunyikan terungkap satu demi satu, tanpa ada yang disembunyikan. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Neji, yang hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu dalam hening.

_"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melalui semuanya." _Ia mengingat perkataan Neji suatu saat.

Tenten mengulum senyumya, alasan Neji tak menanyakan apapun saat pertama melihatnya menangis adalah karena Neji tahu suatu saat Tenten akan menceritakan semuanya, ya, semuanya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu memang jenius, _ne_?

Seiring Tenten yang membuka dirinya pada Neji, mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Dan musim yang berganti menandakan tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah telah dimulai. Mereka tidak lagi berada di kelas yang sama. Tapi, Konoha _High _menjadi saksi saat mereka berjalan berdampingan di koridor-koridor sekolah, di perpustakaan tempat dimana Neji akan mengajari Tenten pelajaran yang tak dimengertinya, di ruang OSIS tempat dimana Tenten biasanya mencari Neji, dan tentu, di kelas, saat terkadang mereka menutup mata dalam keheningan malam. Gadis itu tahu, sejak saat itu ia tak akan pernah sendirian lagi...

Dan apa yang terjadi di pesta kelulusan membuktikan hal itu... Neji akan selalu ada di sampingnya, apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

_Hari ini adalah hari yang amat penting, hari di mana semua murid kelas 3 Konoha High merayakan kelulusan mereka. Aula sekolah itu disulap sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi begitu indah, dengan kursi-kursi dan meja-meja yang diatasnya ditaruh lilin-lilin kecil, hiasan bunga-bunga indah di sekeliling, meja besar yang di atasnya terdapat makanan dan minuman, juga sebuah panggung dimana anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2 dari beberapa ekskul yang ada mempersembahkan apa yang mereka punya untuk kakak kelas mereka –untuk terakhir kalinya._

_ Tenten ada di antara kerumunan itu, berbincang dengan teman-temannya dan tampak begitu bahagia. Ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu, rambut cokelatnya tidak dicepol dua seperti biasa, melainkan hanya dicepol satu di belakang dan diberi sedikit hiasan rambut, ia juga membiarkan poni panjangnya sedikit terurai di sisi telinganya, dan Tenten benar-benar tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun cokelat pastel selututnya._

_ "Hei, jangan berisik," kata salah seorang teman Tenten, menyenggol lengan gadis itu. "Lihat tuh, pacarmu sepertinya akan memberikan pidato terakhir," godanya._

_ Tenten menatap panggung, mendapati Neji yang tampak tampan dengan tuxedo putihnya, sedang bersiap-siap di depan mic. Ya, pemuda itu memang ketua angkatan mereka dan sekaligus mantan ketua OSIS._

_ "Apaan sih, kami hanya berteman," kata Tenten, semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. _

_ "Oh ya? Lalu... kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya temannya yang lain sambil terkikik._

_ "Eh? Ti-tidak."_

_ "Masa sih? Kalian selalu terlihat bersama di sekolah, bahkan, tadi kalian juga sempat berdansa kan?"_

_ Semua teman-teman Tenten tertawa sekarang, tapi, untunglah, kumpulan lelaki di sebelah mereka segera menyuruh mereka diam demi mendengarkan pidato perpisahan yang diwakili Neji._

_ Pesta yang berlangsung meriah itu akhirnya selesai, Tenten melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya yang pulang duluan._

_ "Tenten."_

_ "Hiroshi? Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu saat melihat teman sekelasnya, entah mengapa ia terlihat begitu serius._

_ "Ten... maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya, menatap langsung pada mata Tenten._

_ "E-eh? Apa?" tanyanya, pipinya memanas, ini pertama kalinya ia ditembak oleh seeorang._

_ "Ma-maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ulangnya, tampak gugup._

_ "Oh, ma-maaf..." Ternyata, ia memang tidak salah dengar. "Hiroshi, maaf, tapi aku tak bisa," jawabnya._

_ "Ya, tak apa," kata Hiroshi, nada suaranya benar-benar kecewa._

_ "Sudah terlalu malam. Aku akan mengantarmu." Tiba-tiba saja Neji sudah ada di sebelahnya._

_ "Hiroshi, kami duluan," kata Tenten, mengikuti Neji yang sudah lebih dulu melagkahkan kaki menuju tempat parkir._

_ "Neji, pestanya menyenangkan, ne?" tanya Tenten begitu memasuki mobil._

_ "Hn."Dan mobil berwarna silver itu mulai melaju meninggalkan Konoha High yang masih ramai._

_ "Eh, kau tadi datang sejak kapan? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sebelahku?" tanya Tenten._

_ "Baru saja," kata Neji, entah mengapa nadanya sedikit dingin._

_ "Tahu tidak? Tadi Hiroshi menembakku," kata Tenten._

_ Neji terdiam._

_ "Tapi aku menolaknya."_

_ "Hn... lagipula itu pasti karena penampilanmu sekarang."_

_ "Hah? Memangnya kenapa penampilanku sekarang?" tanya Tenten, menatap Neji yang sedang fokus pada kemudi._

_ "Kau begitu..." Neji balas menatapnya._

_ Tenten menunggu._

_ "... tidak biasa," kata pemuda itu, kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke jalan._

_ Gadis itu sedikit heran apa maksud dari tidak biasa yang dikatakan Neji. Tapi, kemudian ia tersenyum, memilih tidak mau ambil pusing tentang itu. "Neji, rasanya... ini adalah hari terbaik seumur hidupku. Hari ini, kaa-san datang padaku, menyuruhku memakai gaun ini, dan dia menatakan rambutku. Kaa-san tersenyum padaku, ia benar-benar melihatku... Lalu, sebelum aku pergi, tou-san mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanku, ia memelukku, rasanya hangat... Neji? Apakah ini suatu tanda bahwa mulai hari ini semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik?"_

_ Pemuda Hyuuga itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Tenten, "Aku ikut senang," katanya sambil tersenyum._

_ Keheningan yang begitu lama kemudian meliputi mereka hingga mobil Neji memasuki jajaran rumah yang salah satunya tempat tinggal Tenten. Mobil berhenti, Tenten membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar._

_ "Terimakasih Neji... selama ini kau selalu ada untukku," kata Tenten. "Meskipun sudah lulus, jangan sombong padaku ya!"_

_ "Kau berbicara seolah kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi saja. Jangan berkata seperti itu," kata Neji. Iris lavender pemuda itu menyelami iris cokelat Tenten sebelum kembali ke kemudinya, membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak semakin cepat._

_ "Baiklah, sampai jumpa," kata Tenten, menutup pintu mobil. Gadis itu masih berdiri di depan halaman rumahnya ketika mobil Neji sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Oh, rasanya ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hari ini. _

_ Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menyusuri halaman dengan perasaan riang. Namun, sebelum tangannya memegang gagang pintu, seseorang di dalam membukakannya untuknya_

_ "Kau sudah pulang Tenten," kata seorang wanita paruh baya._

_ "Kaa-san?" tanya Tenten, terheran-heran melihat ibunya menyambutnya. Gadis itu semakin terheran-heran lagi ketika melihat ayahnya sudah duduk di ruang keluarga._

_ "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu Tenten, duduklah," kata ayahnya._

_ Perasaan Tenten langsung berkecamuk, "Ya," kata gadis itu, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang sementara ayah dan ibunya duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan._

_ "Tenten, kau sudah dewasa." Ibunya memulai._

_ "Kau anak yang begitu mandiri, kami bangga padamu," kata ayahnya. "Tou-san dan kaa-san... memutuskan... inilah saatnya kami berpisah..."_

_ "Pandangan kami sudah tidak sama lagi..." kata ibunya._

_ Kenapa?_

_ Kenapa? Tenten bertanya dalam hati._

_ Kenapa harus sekarang?_

_ Di hari yang awalnya ia pikir adalah hari terbaiknya?_

_ Tenten benar-benar seperti burung yang terhempas jatuh setelah terbang begitu tinggi._

_ Gadis itu memasang topeng batunya, "Aku mengerti."_

_ "Kau anak yang baik Tenten." Ibu menatapnya, "Maafkan kaa-san yang selalu begitu sibuk, karena itu, tinggallah denganku ya?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Kaa-san ingin menebus semuanya."_

_ "Tidak, Tenten, kau akan tinggal dengan tou-san," kata ayahnya._

_ "Tenten akan memilihku, aku yang melahirkannya," kata ibunya sengit._

_ "Tenten akan tinggal denganku. Ya kan Tenten?"_

_ "Kau tidak bisa memak–"_

_ "Aku tidak memaksanya!"_

_ "Ehem!" Tenten menyela pertikaian orang tuanya. Sungguh, ia ingin melihat orang tuanya berpisah dengan damai, Tenten tak mau menjadi menjadi sumber pertengkaran yang tak akan pernah berakhir._

_ Sementara itu, kedua orang tuanya langsung terdiam._

_ "Kaa-san... tou-san..." kata Tenten lembut, menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian._

_ Kau kuat!_

_ Kau kuat Tenten! Kata gadis itu dalam hati, berupaya menguatkan dirinya._

_ "Maukah kalian memenuhi permintaanku? Sekali ini saja?" tanya Tenten._

_ Pertanyaan itu tentu saja menampar ayah dan ibunya, menyadarkan perlakuan buruk mereka yang dulu selalu mengabaikan putri semata wayang mereka._

_ "Ya, Tenten. Tentu saja," kata ayahnya._

_ "Aku... ingin tinggal sendiri saja," kata gadis itu._

_ Ayah dan ibunya sejenak berpandangan, lalu mengangguk. Hati mereka terenyuh, tahu bahwa Tenten tak mau melihat mereka bertengkar lagi._

_ "Arigatou," kata Tenten._

_ Tiba-tiba saja, ibunya memeluknya, wanita itu sedikit terisak di bahunya. "Kami yang harus berterima kasih padamu Tenten."_

_ Dan lalu, seorang lain memeluk mereka berdua, ayahnya._

_ Sejak dulu, Tenten ingin dipeluk seperti ini, ya, setidaknya ia masih bisa merasakannya, untuk terakhir kali... Sekuat tenaga, gadis itu menahan air matanya yang ingin menyusup keluar._

_._

_ "Neji? Neji? Kau dimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Tenten dengan suara bergetar begitu Neji menjawab teleponnya._

_ "Aku akan menjemputmu dalam 10 menit," kata Neji._

_ Tenten memutus sambungan telepon. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir tanpa disadarinya. Gadis itu bangkit dari kasur, menghembuskan napas dan menariknya dengan kuat, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tanpa suara, Tenten melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, lalu menutupnya dengan pelan. Ia berhenti di puncak tangga, mendengarkan jika orang tuanya mungkin masih ada di bawah, tapi semuanya hening. Maka, ia menyusuri tangga dengan cepat dan keluar melalui pintu dapur, menunggu Neji di luar halaman yang gelap, duduk dengan memeluk lutunya._

_ Tak lama, sebuah mobil berhenti. Dengan segera, Neji membuka pintu, mengulurkan tangannya pada Tenten dan menariknya berdiri, menopang tubuh lemahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil._

_ Gadis itu menatap jalan dengan pandangan kosong sementara Neji terus mengemudikan mobilnya. Mereka berhenti di taman terdekat. Tenten melangkah keluar, diikuti oleh Neji._

_ "Neji... semuanya telah berakhir..." Tenten akhirnya membuka suara. Ia terlihat begitu rapuh, air mata mengalir di pipinya, rambutnya masih tercepol dengan banyak bagian yang terlepas, bahkan ia masih mengenakan gaun yang kini tampak kusut._

_ Dan Tenten semakin terisak saat Neji merengkuhnya, air bening tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Semua... berakhir..." Meskipun Tenten sudah lelah melihat orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar, tetap saja, rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat mengetahui mereka harus berpisah._

_ "Tidak semuanya, Tenten..." bisik Neji, "Mulai sekarang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku akan ada di sampingmu..."_

_ Neji menatapnya dengan lembut. "Berjanjilah, kau tak akan menangis di depan orang lain. Karena aku tidak mau mereka menganggapmu lemah. Kau hanya boleh memperlihatkannya padaku. Padaku seorang."_

_ Pemuda itu memeluk Tenten dengan erat, seolah tak akan pernah melepas sang gadis selamanya._

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, entah bagaimana ia menjadi kekasih seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Hei, Tenten, kok diam sih?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Tenten.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mau cerita tidak?" tanya Ino jengkel.

"Tidak," jawab Tenten. Membuat ketiga temannya _sweatdrop_ seketika.

Tidak, ia belum siap menceritakan kisah itu untuk siapapun. Tapi, mungkin, mungkin suatu saat ia akan menceritakannya. Ya, suatu saat nanti...

"Kau menyebalkan Tenten," kata Ino.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya, ikut dengan kami ya?" kata Hinata, namun, rasanya ada yang aneh dari nada suaranya.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanya Tenten sementara Sakura dan Ino menarik tangan kanan dan kirirnya.

.

"Wuaaa... kau cantik Tenten," kata Sakura.

Mereka baru saja kembali dari _restroom_, dimana Tenten dipaksa untuk memakai sebuah gaun putih sederhana, mereka lalu merias wajah gadis itu dengan _make up _natural dan melepas cepolannya, menggerai rambut cokelat sepinggangnya.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih?" tanya Tenten, berusaha mencepol kembali rambutnya.

"Tidak boleh," kata Ino, menarik tangan Tenten, "Ini balasan karena kau tidak menceritakan apapun pada kami, lagipula kami belum pernah melihatmu berpenampilan seperti ini."

"Kudengar, kau sangat berbeda saat pesta kelulusan SMA. Sayang, ekskulku tidak diikutkan sebagai pengisi acaranya, jadi aku tidak bisa melihatmu," kata Sakura. "Ino, bukankah klub _ikebana_ yang menghias aula waktu itu? Kau kan ketuanya?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya baru ingat.

"Iya, tapi setelah cape-cape menghias, kami diusir oleh panitia, menyebalkan sekali..." jawab si gadis pirang.

"Pasti saat itu Tenten-_chan _juga sangat cantik, seperti sekarang, Neji-_nii _pasti akan senang melihatmu," kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Lho? Memangnya Neji akan datang?" tanya Tenten.

"_Oh my God _Hinata! Kau sepertinya ketularan Naruto si mulut ember itu!" kata Ino.

Hinata buru-buru menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, Tenten merasakan seseorang menyentuh kedua bahunya. "Ayo pergi, Tenten."

"Neji?" Gadis itu melihat Neji menghela napasnya.

"Ne-Neji-_nii_, _gomen ne_?" Hinata terlihat panik.

"Hn," jawab Neji, menarik tangan Tenten yang masih kelihatan bingung.

.

"Neji, kita mau kemana?" tanya Tenten ketika mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"Kau akan tahu," jawab Neji datar, seperti biasa.

Tenten mengangkat bahu, sudah maklum dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, kau tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku?" tanya Tenten, "Ya, walaupun aku tidak bisa sepertimu yang menyelesaikan kuliah hanya dalam 3 tahun, tapi, setidaknya itu tetap sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan kan? Aku sudah lulus."

"Ya, selamat," kata Neji, tersenyum pada Tenten –yang balas tersenyum senang.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi saat mengenal jalan yang benar-benar dihapalnya. Dan benar saja, mobil berhenti di depan rumah Tenten, rumah pemberian orang tuanya. Sebenarnya, Tenten ingin tinggal di apartement saja, biar saja ia yang membayar sewanya. Toh, Tenten bisa bekerja, ia bukan anak manja yang suka meminta uang pada orang tuanya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Orang tuanya meminta Tenten untuk menempati rumah sederhana yang sengaja mereka beli untuknya. Mungkin, mereka ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk permintaan terakhir Tenten itu, dan gadis itu tak bisa menolak.

"Neji? Kenapa ke rumahku?" tanya Tenten.

Neji tidak menjawab, ia mendahului Tenten menuju pintu, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau mengikutinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu Neji membuka pintu.

"Terimakasih sudah datang," kata Neji, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pada dua orang yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu Tenten.

Tenten terpaku di pintu rumahnya sebelum mengikuti Neji duduk di kursi. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada orang tuanya di rumah?

"Maksudku mengundang kalian adalah, aku ingin... melamar Tenten," jelas Neji, perkataannya membuat tiga orang lainnya _shock_, terutama Tenten.

"Aku mencintai Tenten, aku akan menjaganya. Jadi, biarkan aku menjadikan Tenten pendamping hidupku," lanjut Neji _to the point_.

Jantung Tenten berdegup cepat, pipinya terasa sangat panas. Benarkah ini? Neji melamarnya? Melamar seorang Tenten?

"Tenten, kau mencintainya?" tanya ayahnya tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya, ya tou-san, aku... a-aku mencintainya," jawab Tenten gugup.

"Ya, tentu saja, Hyuuga, jagalah putriku," kata ayahnya, menepuk pundak Neji sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu, ibu Tenten memeluk putrinya, menangis bahagia.

.

"Neji, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu?" tanya Tenten untuk kesekian kalinya.

Neji hanya menghela napas, sekarang mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon. Setelah acara 'lamaran' yang cukup mengejutkan itu, Neji langsung membawa Tenten ke sini, ke sebuah lahan terbuka kosong berumput hijau yang berada di perbatasan Konoha. Matahari hampir tenggelam, memperlihatkan lembayung senjanya yang indah.

"Neji, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Tenten tampaknya benar-benar kesal.

"Jadi, kau akan menolak jika aku memberitahumu lebih dulu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Tenten terdiam, semburat di pipinya muncul secepat lembayung di langit. Neji menyeringai melihat tingkah sang gadis.

"Kau yang merencanakan semuanya ya?" tanya Tenten sambil meremas rok gaunnya, tampaknya ia baru menyadari bahwa gaun putih yang dipakainya sekarang –_simple white gown with 3/4 sleeves _amat serasi dengan jas putih Neji.

"Hn."

Tenten memalingkan wajahnya, menatap langit senja. Angin berhembus ringan, mengibarkan rambut cokelat panjang gadis itu. Tampak sedikit risih karena angin selalu meloloskan rambut yang diselipkan ke telinganya, tangan Tenten bergerak, bersiap mencepol rambutnya.

"Jangan, biarkan saja," kata Neji, menahan lengan Tenten dan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten polos, mata cokelatnya yang bersinar menatap mata Neji.

Sang Hyuuga terdiam, jantungnya berdesir sementara tangannya melepaskan lengan Tenten dan menyentuh sisi wajahnya, biarlah ia membuang semua egonya untuk gadis yang dicintainya ini, "Kau cantik."

Tenten tersenyum, wajah mereka mendekat, dan ciuman hangat dari Neji membawanya ke pelukan sang pemuda. Itu adalah ciuman pertama Tenten, dan ia yakin Neji juga.

"Neji, apa kau mau aku menggerai rambutku setiap hari?" tanya gadis itu masih di pelukan Neji.

"Tidak boleh, kau hanya akan memperlihatkannya padaku, dan hanya padaku," bisik Neji, mengecup puncak kepala Tenten.

.

.

.

Epilog

Tenten-_chan_! Selamat! Maaf aku membocorkan rencana...

From : Hinata

17.04 PM

.

Tenten! Aku turut bahagia!

From : Sakura

18.32 PM

.

Tenten, biarkan aku yang menata bunga di pestamu ya! Tenang saja, aku akan memberimu diskon. Hehehe... bercanda, harganya tetap sama!

From : Ino

19.37 P.M.

.

Sekali lagi, maaf...

From : Hinata

20.46 P.M.

.

Si pig pasti ingin menata pestamu kan? Aku bantu ya, hehe...

From : Sakura

21.24 P.M.

.

Kalau si jidat minta membantuku jangan diizinkan, dia ceroboh.

From : Ino

22.00 P.M.

.

Tenten-_chan_?

From : Hinata

23.15 P.M.

.

Tenten, balas dong...

From : Sakura

23.16 P.M.

.

Hayo... kau pasti masih bersama Neji ya?

From : Ino

23.20 P.M.

.

Hampir setiap jam, ponsel Tenten terus melantunkan deringnya. Sayang, tidak ada yang mendengarnya karena ponsel itu ada di dalam mobil Neji, ditinggalkan oleh empunya yang sedang menatap langit, berbaring di rumput menonton lengkungan senyum bulan sabit bersama Neji di sebelahnya.

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
